


Christmas miracle

by Princesa_eliza



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Fandom Secrets Secret Santa 2020, Gen, Secret Santa, The Blacklist Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_eliza/pseuds/Princesa_eliza
Summary: Liz and Ressler receive a Christmas miracle and a new member arrives in the family.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Keenler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fanfic is a Secret Santa dedicated to the Tumblr user tbhwhocaresanymore. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy it. I did my best to keep the Christmas spirit.
> 
> An apology if you find some errors, English is not my first language.

**Milagro de Navidad.**

Liz and Ressler had been married for almost two years. About six months ago, they went to an adoption agency, filled out the paperwork and everything, but there was almost always a problem. When the appointment was available, they had work. When they were available, the mother had already found other parents. Therefore the couple remained on hold.

Reddington offered to help them with the papers and the whole process, but Liz didn't want Red to interfere in the process, she and Ressler wanted to do things correctly and legally.

A month ago, Liz and Ressler were in an operation and rescued many people who were victims of kidnapping and human trafficking. There were children working who were passing merchandise through tunnels, there were women who had been abused, and there were some women who were pregnant.

And there was a woman who was in charge of a little 1 year old baby. Unfortunately her friend had died in childbirth and she was taking care of the baby.

Liz was horrified by what she was seeing. They rescued the people and gave them the necessary medical care.

Both Liz and Ressler had grown fond of the baby. And Reddington didn't let it pass.

It was Christmas time. And the team had made a Christmas dinner a few days before, since some agents were going to travel to spend Christmas with their relatives. In this case, Liz and Ressler were planning to spend Christmas with the Ressler family.

A week before, the couple received a notification advising them that they had been approved to adopt, and that for now they would remain on the waiting list.

They were happy for the news and for that same reason they wanted to spend Christmas at Ressler's house to be able to break the news to them.

On the other hand Reddington kept thinking about the little girl they had rescued weeks ago. He saw how adorable she looked in the couple's arms. When he learned that the couple had been approved to adopt, he decided to give them a little help.

Red pulled strings so that the girl was in the system and more than anything, so that the girl reached the couple. Reddington found the girl and began reviewing her documents so that she would be approved and could be turned over to her future parents.

The agency received a notification that a couple had been approved and a girl was also available. The documents matched the interests of the parents.

The little baby had already found parents who would adopt her.

Reddington made sure all the documents were in order and most of all, he made sure everything was legal as the couple wanted.

When Liz and Ressler arrived in Detroit they received a notification telling them that they had found a girl for them. And that they could now take her home with them.

They both got excited and asked about the girl. The lady said that she was in a family home in Detroit and they could stop by that same day or the next day.

Liz was surprised that she was in Detroit, right where they were.

They arrived at Ressler's house, left their things, and with few explanations given to the family, they went looking for the baby.

When they arrived at the family home, they were surprised that it was the girl they had rescued months ago. Liz cried with emotion when she saw that she would be her daughter. She was thrilled to know that now she would have a family and she would no longer suffer.

\- She's beautiful, I can't believe it. - Ressler said.

"She's a girl, we have a girl," Liz yelled with excitement.

Ressler and Liz hugged, filled out and signed some papers and now it was official. They would be parents to a girl. On the way home, the couple got a call, it was Reddington.

\- Merry Christmas Lizzy and Ressler. I found out that they are already parents of a girl.

\- Please tell me you didn't do anything illegal. We told you not to interfere in the process.

\- Calm Donald. Everything was completely legal. I promise. I saw that they had both grown fond of little Catalina, I checked the system and she was available to adopt her. All I did was make sure she had you as parents. She needs a family and you want one. Now she will have love and she will lack nothing because you will be great parents.

\- Thank you Red. We appreciate your help. - Liz said

\- Thank you Reddington, for helping us with this process. But seriously, please don't interfere again, we want to do it the right way. - said Ressler

\- And I promise you that it was and it will be. You can review the stationery and the whole process. I promise you that everything was completely legal and correct. I wouldn't risk this opportunity being lost because of me.

\- Thank you very much and merry christmas.

When they got home, Ressler's family was happy and also very excited because they had already been able to complete all the documents and finally, they had the opportunity to be parents.

\- She is a beautiful girl. I'm already a grandmother. - Ressler's mother said.

\- And I already have a little niece, oh dear. I am very happy that you are already a father. - Ressler's aunt said.

Everyone excited, hugged and held the baby.

\- This is a Christmas miracle. - Ressler's mother said.

"Yes, this is definitely a miracle," Liz said.

The family had dinner, photographs were taken and they did not stop giving love to Catalina.

\- I can not believe it. We are already parents. Don, this is really happening, we are officially parents. - Liz said crying with emotion.

\- Yes Liz. We have a daughter. A little baby who will need a lot of love. And we have love to spare. She will grow up in good hands. She will be alright.

Liz and Ressler hugged and kissed. They were both happy to have a girl and to be parents.

They took a picture with the girl at the Christmas tree. The family continued to laugh and celebrate the happiness of having one more member in the family.

And from that day on, Christmas was never the same again. This Christmas was a very special Christmas because it was the day Catalina came home. And it was the day that Liz and Ressler officially became parents. And now they had a way to go in the company of her daughter, Catalina.


End file.
